Silent tears
by Alexandra Hamiton
Summary: What if your sadness goes unnoticed by everyone, everyone except the one who truly loves you. A collection of one-shots about the beloved Harry Potter couples helping each other through difficult times.
1. James and Lily

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling, I don't own it.

Lily admired the enchanted ceiling in the great hall, a beautiful galaxy like sky, definitely contrasted outsides gloomy, rain filled sky. Lily spotted her friends at the Gryffindor table, already digging into the food in front of them.

"Lily, this chicken is so good, you gotta try it!" Marlene said between mouthfuls.

"I think I'll pass." Lily replied with a smile.

As she sat down an owl landed in front of her. Lily took the letter from the owl and gave it some carrot sticks from the table to eat. The owl took them gladly, then flew off swiftly. She opened the letter with no hesitation, expecting it to be a Christmas card from her parents or something. Her eyes scanned the letter quickly. Her face grew grim and the loud chatter suddenly muted. She folded up the note, put it in her pocket and ran out of the hall.

Lily sat huddled in the snow just outside the castle, tears running down too fast to catch any. She could hear footsteps behind her and attempted to wipe the tears from her face.

"You alright Evans?" Came a familiar voice.

"Leave me alone Potter." Lily replied coldly.

James stepped closer and sat down next to her, "I saw you run out, I wanted to see what's up. It's also not like Lily Evans to be upset over something."

"It's nothing." Lily sniffed.

"Don't worry, you can tell me." James reassured.

Lily looked up at him, his face showing nothing but sympathy. He looked at her a way she had never seen. The cocky, self confident potter was no where to be found.

"It's my parents, they were involved in a car crash and...died." Lily said between tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lily." He said, putting an arm around her shoulders. It alarmed her briefly, but the warmth radiating from him allowed her to melt into his embrace.

"Thanks for coming out for me, I think I'd freeze to death if you weren't here." Lily mumbled.

"No problem, I'd do anything for you." James replied.

Lily looked up at him and gave him a small smile. James gently placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears.

"I think we should head inside or we'll get hypothermia. And I don't want to miss out on the food, I'm sure Sirius has already cleared half the table." James joked.

"Just on more thing." Lily said calmly.

James looked at her in surprise as she rose up to meet his face, then gently pressed her lips to his. At first it took him by surprise, but it didn't take him long to ease into it. She pulled out of the kiss, breathless and blushing. Both of them smiled at each other. It didn't matter if they didn't go inside or not, the flame of their love for each other was enough to keep them warm.

note: initially this was going to be a oneshot, have decided to extend this story. i have not yet completed future chapters, but please keep a lookout and read it when it comes out. thank you all for reading it and i hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Harry and Ginny

Note: set just after their Harry and Ginny first get together.

"Harry, Harry." Ginny said, shaking him gently.

"What!?" Harry said, suddenly jolting up as if he had been electrified.

"You fell asleep." Ginny said.

Harry looked around, his homework was laid forgotten next to him on the couch. He looked around the Gryffindor common room, he had never seen it empty.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"A bit passed one." She replied as she sat down next to him.

"What are you doing up this late?" He questioned.

"Um, I can't sleep." She plainly said, "did you have a nightmare?" Ginny noticed Harry had been shivering this whole time and blinking far too many times.

"Oh, no, no of coarse not." He quickly said.

"Harry, don't pretend, i saw you moving around weirdly and heard you screaming, at first I found it quite amusing, but then I came to realise something was actually wrong." Ginny said.

"It's nothing." Harry exclaimed.

Ginny gave him a look of disbelief, "Harry." She said in a rather motherly tone.

Harry sighed heavily and explained to her what happened. Ginny listened carefully, nodding occasionally in response.

"I'm slightly offended, your going through a really tough time and you haven't told me anything?" Ginny said.

"I didn't want to trouble you." Harry shrugged.

"Well, your health is more important then my convenience."

"Ginny..." Harry started but Ginny interrupted.

"No Harry, I'm here for you, no matter what." She said and took his hand in hers.

"Thanks Gin." Harry said, finally giving in.

He placed his arms around Ginny and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so lucky to have you." He said as he placed a tender kiss on her nose.

Ginny just smiled and buried her face in his tshirt.

"I hate to say this but I think it's time to head off to bed." Harry said.

"Follow me, we can go into my dormitory." Ginny suggested.

"Ummm.."Harry said very unsure.

Ginny laughed," don't worry all my roommates have gone home for the holidays."

Harry sighed in relief as he followed Ginny up to her room.

That night Ginny held Harry tightly, and for the first time in forever Voldemort was the least of his worries.

Thank you so much for reading, still more to come so stay tuned


	3. Tonks and Lupin

Tonks stood at the doorstep of Lupins small cottage as she sighed heavily. She knocked hesitantly before Lupin opened the door.

"Dora! I didn't know you were coming today." He said, pulling her into a hug.

"Hi Remus, I know me neither."

Lupin pulled out of the hug and observed her appearance. Her usual bright coloured hair was replaced with a gloomy grey style, eyes dimmer then the night sky. Lupin looked at her in concern, his smile long gone.

"What's wrong, I know that look Dora. You go all grey, it's hard to look at you like that."

Tonks tried to smile, but only managed a weak and wobbly line.

"Let's go in first." She suggested as she pushed past Lupin and through the doors.

Lupin turned around and followed behind her, a concerned look on his face.

Tonks sat calmly on the couch and gestured for Lupin to sit beside her. She looked at him in the eye grimly, then suddenly her eyes lit up like the stars in the sky.

"I'm pregnant Remus!" She said smiling, "and I tricked you into thinking somethings wrong, ha!"

Lupin sat still staring at the ground, he looked as if he had seen a ghost. He stood up swiftly and took tonks hand quickly.

"Come on." He said as he led her to the door.

"What? Wait where are we going." Tonks said confused.

Lupin turned around to face her, "we are going to get that thing out of you." He said quietly.

Tonks eyes widened and looked almost hurt, "what?! Why?"

"It's for your own good." He replied.

"Remus, why on earth would you want to get rid of it?" Tonks said.

"As I said before it's for your own good." He repeated.

"I don't understand."

There was a tense moment of silence.

Tonks sighed heavily, breaking the silence,"Remus, I just want to..." she said calmly before Lupin interrupted.

"What if the baby is a werewolf? How could I live with myself for bringing a child into the world who's a werewolf all because of me. I could never do it." Lupin said nearly shouting.

Tears swelled up in Tonks eyes, "so is this what it's all about? Remus I seriously don't care."

"This is not about you, your not the one that could possibly give your own child the dreaded life of a werewolf."

"Remus, it will be fine." Tonks reassured.

"No, for you maybe but it will never be fine with me." He said.

"Look Remus, even if the child ends up being a werewolf it'll be fine. Unlike you the child will have an amazing father who will love him no matter what. And a supportive mother who will never think less of either of you."

"Dora, I can't." He said softly.

"For gosh sakes Lupin. The baby may not even be a werewolf. Have you ever thought of that? They could very well be normal or even be a metamorphemagis like me." Tonks shouted.

Lupin thought hard for a minute, then turned to Tonks, a gentler expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I got all worked up, it's just I'm so scared. Who knows what will happen." He said.

"It's alright. For a moment I thought you just didn't want a child with me altogether." Tonks admitted.

"No, of course not. I'm really happy." He said as he hugged Tonks tightly.

"I'm happy too." She replied with a smile.

"No matter what the outcome is I will always love you." Lupin whispered softly.

"Me too." Tonks said grinning.

As always thank you so much for reading. There are still more stories so stay tuned!


End file.
